Currently, such as gasoline, diesel oil, natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas as fuel in small engine and driven equipment mainly for hospitals, hotels, families, urban construction, environmental protection and other fields to provide temporary power supply, mobile power and special machinery.
The choke, the fuel switch, the ON/OFF switch is generally designed to separate on small engine and driven equipment, so you need first to open the ON/OFF switch, adjust the choke position and open the fuel switch after by manual or electric to start the engine. The need for timely open choke when the engine is started; close the ON/OFF switch and fuel switch when the engine is turned off, if the user forget to shut down fuel switch may lead to leakage and fire hazard risk. If you don't use engine or equipment for a long time, you need to use the tool to manually put off the inside of the carburetor fuel, otherwise it will corrode the carburetor fuel, and will be corroded in the carburetor, cement plug carburetor. So the main drawback of conventional engines or equipment is very complicated operation, inefficient operation.